princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Kōyō Akiba
Background Akiba Kōyō was the 20th Japanese Representative that were at an Overseas Expedition when the Middle Schoolers first arrive at the U-17 Camp at the start of New Prince of Tennis. ''However, Akiba loses to Irie upon his return to the camp and thus loses his position as a 1st Stringer and becomes a 2nd Stringer. Appearance Akiba wears a cap backwards but turned to the left slightly. Akiba has short shaved hair. Personality Akiba is shown to be notably arrogant in his abilities and rather cold with his words, as he criticizes Irie for 'not being able to shift his focus to that of the world and staying behind at the U-17 Camp' and berates Irie for what he claimed was just 'cheap acting'. History U-17 Camp U-17 Camp Revolution Akiba first appears as a member of the First Returning 1st Stringers and No.20 out of the All-Japan Juniors as they return from there Overseas Expedition and complains at the fact that none of the rest of the U-17 Camp greeted them upon their return. He goes ahead without the rest of the Foreign Expedition Group only to find Irie Kanata waiting for him. Irie challenges him as he is amongs the 20 players chosen to challenge the Top 20. At the outset, Akiba dominates Irie and berates him for staying behind in Japan, however he fell victim to Irie's trickery and was unable to realize Irie was pretending and allowing himself to lose points against Akiba. Irie then gets serious and stuns Akiba which results in Akiba soundly losing the match. As a result, Akiba loses his title of All-Japan's Junior No. 20 to Irie. Genius 10 Challenge Akiba can then be seen with the rest of the camp as part of the audience between the Genius 10 and the Middle School challengers Tennis Record U-17 Camp Results Playing Style and Techniques U-17 Camp Stats The former No. 20 of the first string. His willingness to play even on the lower end of the roster is commendable. His favorite season is autumn. Speed – 3: His leg strength is below average. However, by using his long arms, he can extend his defensive field and catch up to any ball. Power – 5: His height provides both a strong smash and a strong serve. In the future, he should focus on strengthening his back. Stamina – 4: Long matches used to be his weakness, but he has surpassed it. He used to be picky about food, but after spending time overseas that has changed. Mental – 3: While he used to be weak during decisive points, after facing powerful players overseas he has grown tougher. Technique – 4: He possess high technical abilities. His ability to select the right shot type shows how much he has matured. '''Kurobe Memo:' Even though he lost to Irie, it is too soon to write him off. I expect even greater things from him if he makes use of the experience he gained overseas. In addition to improved basics and already high level technical abilities, he has a strong heart that lets him aim for even higher positions. Trivia Character Trivia *His favorite season is autumn. *He has become better at drawn out fights after going to Europe and China, where he has progressed. *He leaves a good impression of liking proper manners through his greetings. *He likes to watch cartoons. *Owns nearly 100 caps. *Uses a Nikon Single Lens Reflex camera for photography. Personal Information *Hobbies: Photography - Collecting caps - Cartoons *Position in club: Treasurer *Committee: None *Favorite Color: Red *Favorite Food: Hagi cake - Bread leaves *Thing he wants most: New lens for his camera *Things you're bad at: Getting blinded by the sun - Acting *Specialty outside of tennis: Photography Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:U-17 Camp Category:Left-Handed Category:3rd Year High School Category:High Schooler Category:Former 1st Stringers Category:2nd Stringers Category:Counterpuncher Category:October Births Category:A Blood Types Category:High School Club Member Category:Libra